This invention relates to hold steady straps for taking pictures with a camera which is hand held at eye level.
A prior art hold steady strap is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,636 dated May 22, 1979. Such strap is either of waist length, or of foot length, i.e. the waist length strap ends in a belt hook, whereas the foot length strap ends in a foot stirrup. In both types an attachment at the top of the strap is provided with a freely rotatable screw for engaging a threaded opening in the camera, and each also specifically employs a length of elastic webbing that is sewn at one end to such screw attachment and at the other to a non-elastic web portion. This increases the cost of making the straps, and also, since the two types are sold together, increases the amount of material used in as well as the weight due to the required hardware.
The main object of this invention is to reduce the cost and weight; the amount of hardware and material needed, as well the combined size required for such hold steady straps when packaged as a kit.
Another object is to provide an auxiliary foot extension for quick connection to the hook of a waist length hold steady strap for adapting the latter to foot use.
A further object is to provide hold steady straps in which no elastic webbing is used, thereby to increase the life of the straps, especially for outdoor use, such as at sea and in the field.